El hijo secreto de Lord Voldemort
by charmed chirs
Summary: Harry se entera de la verdad de su familia, los Potter no eran su padres, Voldemort es su verdadero padre y Dumbledore le secuestro de bebe. Como acabara esto.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. **

Harry Potter estaba en su habitación pasando otro cumpleaños solo cuando oyó un ruido en el cristal de su ventana. En el alfeizar se encontraba una lechuza negra con una carta en su pata. Se acercó a la ventana y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió l ventana para poder alcanzar la carta.

_Querido Alexander Riddle:_

Se volvió hacia la lechuza.

-Esta carta no puede ser para mí no tiene mi nombre es para otra persona- pero la lechuza no pareció tener la misma opinión y le obligó a seguir leyendo.

_Sé que esta carta te resultara muy extraña pero todo lo que está escrito aquí es cierto y te agradecería que leyeras toda la carta antes de deshacerte de ella si no lo crees aunque es todo cierto._

_Antes de nada empezare por presentarme puesto que es posible que todavía no me conozcas. Soy Sophia Riddle (Malfoy), la hermana menor de Lucius. Me casé con Tom Riddle._

_No sé cómo te habrás criado, posiblemente acabaste con los Potter como en mi visión pero como el futuro puede ser cambiado. Se por otra visión que acabaste allí porque fuiste secuestrado por Dumbledore después de matarme y no poder hacerte lo mismo._

_Posiblemente lleves encantos en ti para que parezcas un Potter, pero con un simple finite incantament con la varita apuntando sobre ti mismo los eliminaras. _

_Tu padre pensó que acabaste muerto como yo y te ha convertido en su mayor enemigo, mi primo Sirius posiblemente esté bajo un encanto imperius._

_Me gustaría que tengas algunos recuerdos felices, por eso he adjunto unas cuantas memorias del año que pasamos juntos y un álbum de fotos. También un collar que solo tú puedes ponerte que te representa tal y como quien eres, solo lo reconocerán los más fieles a tu padre._

Cuando Alex terminó de leer la carta tena lágrimas en los ojos, su madre había sabido que iba a morir por su culpa y aun así lo había protegido, y ese bastardo de Dumbledore le había intentado matar y como no lo había conseguido le había secuestrado.

Se guardó el bote de recuerdos para cuando tuviera cerca un pensadero y empezó a ver el álbum de recuerdos.

Podía ver a quien supuso que era su madre y a Tom, su padre.

Mañana los Weasley le recogerían para ir a la copa Mundial de Quiditch.

…

En el estadio se encontraron con los Malfoy.

-Bueno, ¿quién tenemos aquí?-dijo su tío, que buscándole con los ojos se centraron en el collar que llevaba puesto y se agrandaron-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Esto?-dijo haciéndose el tonto-. Solo una reliquia de familia-dijo con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

…

Draco no comprendía la actitud e su padre había cambiado desde que había visto la ´reliquia de familia de Potter`.

-Draco, cuando acabe el partido quiero que busques a Potter-

-Pero papa, ¿por qué quieres que lo busque?

-Solo búscalo y luego lo entenderás.

…

Harry no entendía porque le costaba tanto esta con los Weasley, había salido a dar un paseo. Alguien le agarró del hombre y fue a maldecirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su primo-

-Oh, eres tú.

-Si yo, ahora sigue mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

Harry resoplo sabía que se había dado cuenta y tendría que afrontar más pronto que tarde a su tío.

-Cogeré una cosa y vamos-dijo resoplando.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda oyeron unos murmullos.

-Mama, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, si quiere que siga siendo amigo de ese min señor oscuro nos tendrá que dar más dinero del que esta ingresándonos.

-Tiene razón- dijo Ginny- y cuando yo me hay casado con él y por fin podamos librarnos de él yo surgiré como la viuda desolada pero rica. No entiendo porque Hermione no quiso aprovecharse y pensará que está mal de secuestrar a un niño aunque fuera hijo de quien es, hubo que borrarle los recuerdos.

-Lo se chicos, pero es muy difícil ocultarle el dinero al resto de la familia, además sabéis que no quiere que se dé cuenta de quién es su verdadero padre, todos los hechizos que tenemos sobre el en su personalidad, se desvanecerían en cuanto se enterara.

_**Así que por eso, no les soporto, mi personalidad cambia.**_

La ira empezó a hervir dentro de Alex, y solo la mano de Draco en su boca le impidió que chillara y les matara. Draco que ya había descubierto todo le estaba mirando hacia su tienda que estaba insonorizada y podía desahogarse.

…

Lucius estaba hablando con su mujer de lo ocurrido cuando oyeron gritos.

-¡Suéltame, voy a matarlos! ¡Esos bastardos mentirosos! Voy a torturarlos y después curarles para torturarles otra vez- Draco arrastraba a Alex que forcejeaba hacia la puerta con los ojos verdes brillando en un ira profunda.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado pero tienes que relajarte- dijo aun forcejeando.

-¡No me relajare hasta que esos traidores de sangre estén muertos y enterrados tres metros bajo mis pies! Ladrones sin escrúpulos, son peores que esa rata de Petigrew. Me dan asco casarme con esa pelirroja traidora, lo llevan claro, antes me tiro por un precipicio.

-Que sucede y ¿quién ha podido hacer algo ara que el famoso niño-que-vivió quiera matar a alguien?-dijo Lucius probando su última treta.

-Tío sé que te has dado cuenta no hace falta que hagas estos juegos- dijo con una sonrisa que podía combatir con la del mismísimo Voldemort- ahora si me querido primo me suelta eso traidores de sangre tienen una cita con mi varita y una luz verde.

-Era solo una prueba, Alex no puedes o estropearas los planes de tu padre para resurgir.

Eso le valió a Alex para parar y sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Va a volver?, por supuesto es el mago más poderoso.

-¿Cómo narices acabaste en la casa de los leones?

-Tuvimos una pequeña charla el sombrero y yo, de la que me arrepiento.

-No me puedo creer que consiguieras convencer al sombrero seleccionador.

-Bueno soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort, hay cosas que son normales, si es verdad que va a volver esperare pero como algo suceda y se lo impida los mortífagos que fallen van lamentarlo. Di a todos los mortífagos que su príncipe ha vuelto, pero no lo difundas por el mundo solo al círculo interno y avisa que no debe fallar.

Con eso salió de la tienda de sus tíos y se encaminó a enfrentarse a los Weasley, al parecer no estaban todos compinchados y Hermione tampoco , podría conseguir que se unieran o por lo menos Hermione, menos mal.


End file.
